


A Kiss and Then Some

by cetuscaeruleum



Series: zen fluff [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, I JUST LIKE WATCHING THESE TWO PINE OVER EACH OTHER, Other, THESE THINGS HAVE NO PLOT LMAO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cetuscaeruleum/pseuds/cetuscaeruleum
Summary: In which Zen is smitten and hornier still.





	A Kiss and Then Some

**Author's Note:**

> because i like having zen suffer

MC was despondent since escaping Rika’s apartment but at least they were eating. Still, Zen’s heart was heavy with anxiety. Despite their calm demeanour on the messenger, they had been zoning out since they got back to his place. MC was leaning back on his couch, one of their legs hanging haphazardly off the edge with their arms seemingly on autopilot as they raised the chopsticks to their mouth to gradually finish the food Zen had made for them.

“MC, I’m so glad you’re eating,” he tells them as he settles down on the couch next to them. “Just forget what happened earlier, okay?” Useless advice but it was the only thing he could think to say on the spot.

Their blue eyes, slightly dulled, flicker up to look at him. “Okay, thank you.”

“No need,” he says gently, “I’m just doing what I have to do as someone who cherishes you.”

MC swallows and it had nothing to do with the food.

“Please trust me…” Zen continues. “I’ll protect you so that nothing like that ever happens again. If it’s okay with you, you can continue living here.”

MC puts their chopsticks down. “Zen, what about your acting?”

“I’ll take care of that on my own,” he promises them, putting the food container and the utensils on the glass table. “Your safety is more important right now.”

Their eyes felt like they were about to water and they close them to blink back the tears.

“Be healthy… and stay beside me,” he takes their hands in his. “I’m nervous that I’ll lose you. Don’t ever go anywhere alone for the time being.

“If you suddenly disappear… I’ll just quit the RFA and do nothing but look for you. Even if I have to go to Jumin or powerful people and beg… I’ll ask them to help me find you.” Now he swallows. “I realized this after watching you today. My ego or beliefs don’t matter in protecting someone.”

“Thank you,” they say earnestly.

“Please know that my biggest fear is you disappearing from my side.” Zen gives a small smile, looking down at their hands. “It’s funny… We haven’t known each other for a long time. The feelings I have for you… are so special and important. I’m so glad you’re here with me.” His eyes looked to them again, his face so honest.

“About my future… my beliefs… my jealousy towards Jumin… and even my family who I didn’t talk to for a long time. I could see all those issues with a straight perspective thanks to your advice and encouragement. I know where I am, and where I have to go.

“You won’t know even if I explain it. Your small words all piled up and gave me so much strength! Your messages held power. Please know that.” Zen lets out a small laugh, a blush starting colouring his cheeks. “I’m sorry if I’m getting too ahead of myself. But I have to tell you this. I want to let you know what my feelings towards you mean.”

He leaned forward and pulled MC to him until they were in his lap. They gasp as his arms wrap tightly around them. “I love you,” he says simply, his voice a physical vibration. “I love you, and only you. I don’t care about our situation. What’s important is my heart’s pounding right now.”

The hand MC holds against his chest feels it more than ever.

“Even though we haven’t spent a long time together, even if we had just met today, I know that my feelings are true. I love you with my heart. You are… more beautiful than anyone in this world. Please don’t turn your eyes away and accept my heart.”

“I… Zen…” MC stutters, unable to tell whether the heartbeat they hear is their own or Zen’s.

“You don’t need to say more.” He shushes them. Their gut knew what was coming next but that didn’t make them any more prepared for it.

Zen grips their neck, threading his fingers through MC’s hair. They let out a tiny gasp, every part of them tensing and relaxing simultaneously. Zen’s lips are firm against theirs and he almost groans. Every part of them feels impossibly soft. Zen’s arm presses them closer, his grip on MC’s neck tightening. In response, their hand fists the black fabric of his shirt. MC trembles when Zen’s tongue indulgently soothes both of their lips before he pulls away, leaving them both out of breath.

Zen leans his forehead against theirs, taking in MC’s kiss bruised lips and their once-again bright eyes. God, they were perfect beyond words. “We can talk about this later. Just be honest with me and tell me you share my feelings. For now though, this is enough.”

Their hand was still fisted in his shirt and they didn’t look like they were letting go any time soon.

“I’m just so grateful that I can be with you like this.” Zen languidly laces his fingers through theirs as the same time he strokes sleek strands of black hair. “Don’t go anywhere… Stay here so that I can protect you, my love.”

* 

Pretending to have his libido under control with MC so near was the greatest acting challenge Zen had ever put himself through. It did not help that despite the fine weather, it was overly humid throughout the night into the morning. MC’s improvised PJs consisted of only their underwear and one of Zen’s t-shirts, which put his self-control to the max. He was far too aware of their breathing, the proximity between their legs and his as well as the jet-black tresses that fanned the pillow next to him.

Zen takes in the scent of their skin and hair before he opens his eyes. Despite the humidity that seeped into the basement, he had wrapped an arm around them and pulled them close enough that his morning wood cushioned against their backside.

_…His morning wood?_

Zen’s brain went into panic mode. He would’ve jumped from the bed if he weren’t so terrified he’d wake up MC. With trembling hands, Zen extricates himself from them and the lone sheet covering their legs before heading to the bathroom.

* 

Despite the brief reprieve from the heat (and the sexual frustration) his shower had given him, Zen never would’ve known that picking up the dry cleaning to be one of the hardest things he had to do. MC had still been sound asleep when he’d left but it’s as if they grew more irresistible between the time Zen had got out of bed and out of the shower.

He bends down to eye level and kisses their brow even though he knew it was against his better judgement. MC’s sleepy response is a breathy sigh and a mumble of Zen’s name. His real name.

Zen curses under his breath, his fingers curling into a fist. He needs to kiss them; he needs to run his hands through the sleekness of their hair. He needs to… do so much more than that.

 _Nope, nope, nope._ Zen tells himself. Dry cleaning first, then letting MC rest. Maybe before the party…

And then he promptly walks himself into the wall instead of his front door.

*

When the dry cleaner handed Zen MC’s dress, his eyes could have fallen from their sockets. Black and nearly backless, people wouldn’t be able to keep their eyes off of them. Zen wondered if he would be able to concentrate on his speech at this rate. Didn’t matter if they were right next to him or not, the love of his life seemed to forever wreak havoc on his brain.

The humidity dialled down some by the time he got back to the apartment but Zen was sweaty enough that he shrugs his hoodie off onto the couch before going to his room to hang the dry cleaning.

What he saw stops him dead in his tracks.

MC was lying on their stomach, sheet off with their top half completely naked and a thin sheen of sweat covering all the exposed skin Zen could see.

Look at something else. Lookatsomethingelse. _Lookatsomethingelse._

“B-Babe?” Zen tries weakly, the dry cleaning hanging off his shoulder limply.

At the sound of his voice, MC raises a palm to one of their eyes to rub the sleep out of it, exposing the curve of their breast in the process. “Hyun?” they asked in a sleep-addled voice.

The fuse in Zen’s brain officially shorts. “I’m- I need to-!” with his high-pitched voice, Zen didn’t even know how to finish that sentence.

There was a loud clamour as he scrambles backwards, nearly tripping over his own feet and the dry cleaning that dropped to the floor. In his haste to get out of the room, he forgets to close the door giving MC a full view of him sticking his head into the freezer.

“What-?” they began to ask in confusion, getting up to go after him. Then they feel the exposed air on their breasts. "Huh," they say unabashed before diving for Zen’s t-shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> (the title is misleading)
> 
> fun game: take a shot every time the words 'dry cleaning' pop up
> 
> the last tidbit was inspired by this comic: http://complexwish.tumblr.com/post/153375843656/zen-the-knight-is-on-spider-duty-but-he-may-not


End file.
